Amigo, hermano, parabatai
by PurpleRose-Ilimitaciones
Summary: "Parabatai" Significa un par de guerreros que luchan juntos, que son más cercanos que incluso los hermanos. Alec es más que mi mejor amigo. Los personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


**NOTA:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**, yo me he limitado a crear el resto de la historia por pura diversión y con el fin de cumplir con el reto establecido para Julio.

"_**Alguna vez en nuestras vidas creemos sentirnos al borde del abismo, en el filo del acantilado, listos para saltar- o ser empujados- al vacío.**_

_**Alguna vez en nuestras vidas logramos entablar un lazo extrañamente estrecho que resulta acogedor, inquebrantable y sincero."**_

La primera vez que lo vio, no le dio miedo, ni aunque fuera un extraño…más bien le pareció interesante.

El chiquillo que estaba frente a ellos era un rubio de piel bronceada y brillante; sus ojos dorados y leonados recorrían la sala con curiosidad y recelo, como si en vez de observar su futuro hogar estuviera analizando al enemigo.

-Jace Wayland- Hodge lo presentó ante los Lightwood

Su madre, al parecer de Alec, se veía feliz con el recién llegado, a diferencia de Isabelle que lo miraba de hito en hito- tal vez desconfiaba de él- como si temiera que en cualquier instante fuera a saltar y a atacar.

Mayse Lightwood le enseñó en Instituto- con ambos hermanos tras ella- el piano de la sala que casi nadie usaba, las habitaciones que usaban los cazadores que raras veces llegaban, la cocina, su habitación, el invernadero- Alec notó el extraño brillo de los ojos del recién llegado- y por último, la sala de entrenamiento que quedaba en el segundo piso.

-¿Puedo empezar hoy?- él había preguntado con la mirada brillante y sombría puesta en las armas

Al llegar a ese punto, Robert Lightwood apareció- estaba tras ellos pero ninguno se dio cuenta- y, notando el entusiasmo del joven Wayland, se adelantó y llegó junto a él.

-Puedes empezar conmigo

Alec e Isabelle se miraron- tal vez aterrados- entre sí, pero cuando miraron a Jace, no lograron encontrar miedo, en cambio, el rubio le dio una mirada llena de satisfacción al señor Lightwood.

-Quisiera probar tus habilidades con la espada- le dijo a Jace, que se limitó a asentir

Alec no pudo respirar mientras ambas espadas se movían, tratando de atacar a los ya armados cazadores. Jace se veía sumamente tranquilo mientras batallaba, moviendo la espada con gracilidad y como si no pesara más que una pluma; parecía una extensión de su cuerpo y no un arma.

Fue sorprendente que el recién llegado lograra desarmar al señor Lightwood.

-Bien hecho- él dijo y el niño rubio sonrió de lado, complacido

Jace dijo que deseaba quedarse un rato más, y, mientras todos abandonaban la habitación, pensó en su padre y en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba.

Mucho antes de que Alec se moviera, Jace supo que aún no se encontraba totalmente solo, se giró sobre sus talones y miró al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos intensamente azules- la compañía de un muchacho de su edad no le era común- no entendía el significado de su mirada, que se veía cálida y nada similar a la de su padre ya muerto.

-¿Sí?- él preguntó mientras lo examinaba con cierto recelo

-Soy Alec- el niño contestó amablemente

-Bueno, tú ya sabes mi nombre

-Jace- el mencionado asintió- ¿Sabes usar el arco?

El rubio negó con cierto enojo, aceptar que fallaba en algo era lo mismo a revelar sus debilidades- que su padre le había repetido no debía tener- y a exponerse a ser un perdedor, y pese a eso, estaba aceptando frente al niño que no era un experto en todas las armas.

-No soy muy bueno

-Si tú me enseñas a usar así de bien la espada, te enseñaré a usar el arco

-Me parece bien

Y así fue como sus entrenamientos empezaron, Jace mejoró notablemente su puntería tras una semana, Alec en cambio avanzaba lento pero seguro. El rubio no se molestaba cada vez que el azabache perdía, no hacía muecas de disgusto ni se quejaba. Le gustaba su nueva compañía, porque era casi de su misma edad y porque no resultaba necesario hablar de algún tema…simplemente surgía de la nada.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

-Mmmm, no lo sé, tal vez el negro

Jace había respondido sin pensarlo mucho, pero Alec notaba el sarcasmo que casi a diario usaba, así que se limitó a asentir.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el piano?

-Desde siempre

Había algo, tras el tono del rubio, que hizo a Alec ponerse alerta…su voz parecía tensa, distante y fría, como si hubiese respondido más por obligación que por que quería. Tal vez- empezó a imaginarse Alec- su padre le enseñó.

-Lo siento- fue lo que se limitó a decir

Jace no entendió bien las palabras de su acompañante, por lo que se sentó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sientes?

-El haberte preguntado eso- respondió Alec mientras se acomodaba y quedaba frente a él- no debía de hacerlo; se ve que extrañas a tu padre, y esas preguntas no ayudan mucho

Jace pareció- tal vez porque en serio lo estaba- sorprendido. Nunca le había pasado que alguien más adivinara sus emociones, su padre había sido un hombre frío que raras veces se preocupaba en descifrar lo que sentía…y el que estaba frente a él a penas le conocía como para ser capaz de aquello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo oí en tu voz- se encogió de hombros en respuesta, algo incómodo

Esa noche Jace se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar con delicadeza, suavidad e intensidad- una mezcla innata y típica de él- las notas que inundaron el ambiente fueron suaves, precisas y melódicas. En el sillón, Alec escuchaba y miraba atento a su compañero, que parecía concentrado y abstracto en su propio mundo.

Y horas más tarde, mientras Jace miraba el techo de su habitación, se sintió feliz de tener a Alec, porque el niño de ojos intensamente azules no parecía estar con él por interés u obligación, y su compañía era agradable, sincera y tranquilizante.

Estar con él no era algo tedioso ni abrumante, no era asfixiante ni aburrido. Era todo lo contrario, con Alec junto a él se sentía extrañamente a gusto, e incluso, feliz, como si hubiera encontrado a su hermano perdido.

**.-.**

Sobre un edredón color verde jade dos muchachos perdían el tiempo, sin importarles el montón de cajas sucias y llenas del polvo que les rodeaba, ni siquiera les molestaba el olor a guardado y madera vieja que iba disminuyendo gracias a la ventana abierta.

-¿Crees que lleguemos a los veinte?

Jace preguntó aparentemente despreocupado, mirando el techo y lanzando al aire una pelotita de lana color marrón que aterrizaba cada dos segundos entre sus dedos. Pero Alec era listo, o tal vez era que lo conocía ya en exceso, el caso es, que pudo escuchar la preocupación tras sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio se removió inquieto, Alec lo notó y lo clasificó como normal, era lo que solía hacer cuando no sabía cómo dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote; lo miró de reojo, notando el leve fruncimiento del ceño.

-No lo sé...matar demonios es algo…

-¿Peligroso?

Jace asintió, ahora con la comisura de sus labios formando una imperceptible sonrisa, el rubio amaba en demasía el peligro, le encantaba someterse a situaciones extremas en donde podía perder la vida, un hobby nada adecuado para alguien de apenas once años. Pero en cuestión de segundos cambió su gesto, el ceño volvió a fruncirse e incluso la pelotita quedó estática entre sus manos.

El silencio invadió la habitación llena de polvo, el aire jugó con los cabellos- que ya merecían un corte- de ambos: negro como la noche y dorado como la melena de un león. El ambiente pareció volverse lúgubre mientras el sol se ocultaba, algunos papeles rodaron por el piso mientras Alec cerraba- tratando de parecer despreocupado- los ojos.

-Lo haremos, Jace, apuesto a que incluso llegaremos a los sesenta

Y tras unos segundos, volvió a escuchar el sonido de la pelotita chocando contra sus manos, y sintió los músculos del cuerpo de su amigo destensarse.

Y Jace le creyó, porque se trataba de Alec Lightwood, su mejor amigo, y fue por esa misma razón que ignoró a la vocecita que le susurraba que él mentía.

Alec no lo sabía, pero era el único capaz de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Alec?- el rubio preguntó, solo para asegurarse de que su amigo no se había quedado dormido

-Dime

-¿Crees que Isabelle nos deje de torturar con sus intentos de comidas?

Y pese a que trató no pudo evitar echarse a reír, porque Jace lo dijo con un tono que dejó ver miedo y esperanza, y porque recordó la cara de su amigo cuando probó la "tortilla" que su hermana había hecho unos días atrás.

-El día en que ella deje de intentar cocinar, tú no irás una misión

Y pudo ver- debido a que había abierto sus ojos- que su amigo había hecho una mueca de disgusto, y lo vio abrir la boca, listo para empezar a discutir, cuando una chillona- y lejana -voz los llamó desde el exterior.

-¡ALEC, JACE, MAMÁ LOS BUSCA!

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, rieron silenciosamente y se pusieron de pie, ellos debían salir antes de que la chica descubriera su nuevo escondite.

**.-.**

Para llegar a aquel punto no había pasado mucho tiempo, y sin embargo parecía una eternidad a la vez.

-¿Quién crees que soporte a Isabelle como parabatai?

-Alguien que no tenga papilas gustativas- contestó Jace sin dejar de atacar a su amigo, que se movía rápidamente, esquivándolo

-¿Y quién crees que te soporte a ti?- volvió a atacar, tratando de golpear la pierna de Jace y fallando en el intento

-Tú lo haces, y creo que…-logró dejar a Alec indefenso de un solo golpe en su arma, que salió volando a una distancia prudencial- para ti debe ser un honor

Alec miró la punta de la espada, que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello, suspiró y dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Jace acababa de vengarse de sus últimas dos victorias.

-¿Parabatai?- Alec preguntó y extendió la mano hacia el rubio

-Parabatai- se limitó a responder y a coger la mano que su amigo le ofrecía

Los seis meses siguientes entrenaron como de costumbre, Jace y Alec, a sus once y doce años respectivamente, eran buenos combatientes y se entendían con perfección, y aquello fue lo que todos los cazadores que llegaron al Instituto notaron. Entre ambos muchachos había un lazo inquebrantable que hacía de sus ataques letales: mientras Jace atacaba, Alec cuidaba su espalda e impedía que lo sorprendieran.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a combatir entre sí, o con su madre y padre, e incluso con Isabelle, a lo que no estaban acostumbrados era al público que, impaciente, buscaba un error de su parte que los obligara a explicar, como la primera vez, sobre el gran riesgo y peso que era ser parabatai, pero nunca les dieron tal satisfacción, ni siquiera en la pequeña entrevista a la que ambos estuvieron sometidos, donde Jace parecía divertido con las preguntas mientras Alec escuchaba con total seriedad.

Ciudad Silenciosa parecía menos escalofriante con ambos ahí, pese a la frialdad de los hermanos silenciosos. El encargado de la ceremonia fue el hermano Jeremiah, quién dibujó dos círculos de fuego en el suelo alrededor de ambos niños.

Ante las llamas ardientes los ojos de Jace se vieron más dorados y peligrosos, el aspecto que tenían cada vez que mataba a un demonio, en cambio, los de Alec parecían bloques de hielo que se negaban a derretirse con el fuego.

Ambos niños dieron un paso al frente, rompiendo los límites de ambos círculos y convirtiéndolo en uno solo, que llameó y botó chispas naranjas, brillando intensamente y emanando más calor del deseado. Ambos dijeron las palabras de ceremonia y luego realizaron la runa que ellos conocían gracias a Hodge y hasta ese día no habían usado, con la sensación acostumbrada de un ligero cosquilleo doloroso que esa vez iba en el pecho. Lo siguiente fue una serie de pruebas que pasaron sin ningún problema, no era más que otra práctica el combatir juntos, algo cotidiano, diario y simple.

Y cuando la ceremonia acabó, mientras volvían al Instituto, donde la señora Lightwood los esperaba con una exquisita cena, se sintieron mucho más cerca que antes, como si acabaran de encontrarse a sí mismos y borrado todo lo que los mantenía en un pozo de desesperación, era como si les hubieran devuelto la parte que les había quitado hacía mucho.

-¿Parabatai?- Jace preguntó y miro a su hermano, haciendo el gesto de hace seis meses

-Parabatai- respondió Alec, sonriendo, y, cuando sus manos chocaron, volvieron a sentirse dentro de aquel círculo de fuego, con la calidez rodeándolos y volviéndolos uno.

**.-.**

Los dorados ojos de Jace observaron con suspicacia el líquido que descansaba dentro de los vidrios verdes, no era lo que acostumbraba a tomar- que obviamente no era a menudo- pero se veía interesante.

Hodge había desaparecido- de emergencia según él dijo- dejando aquellas dos botellas en la mesa. Nadie además de Iglesia y ellos dos estaban en el Instituto.

Alec pudo entender su mirada- brillante y divertida- y supo de antemano que las cosas no iban a acabar bien. Jace se acercó a la mesa, y no le tomó mucho tiempo abrir la botella.

-Cuando vuelva…- el azabache empezó a quejarse

-No lo harán hasta mañana, relájate un poco

Y sus quejas quedaron en nada porque Jace lo mandó a callar. Además, él también tenía curiosidad, no podía negarlo pero sí ocultarlo.

El rubio sirvió un vaso ante la atenta mirada de su amigo, que dudó y trató de encontrar una forma sutil de decirle que se echaba atrás, pero ya era tarde. Un líquido rojizo llenó el vaso por completo.

-¿Qué es?

-Probablemente vino

Jace respondió con la mente centrada en el segundo vaso que pronto estuvo lleno del líquido rojizo, y, dejando la botella se lo pasó a Alec. Jace vio la duda en los azules ojos de su parabatai, por lo que se apresuró en alzar su vaso en su dirección y a llevárselo a los labios, su amigo lo imitó, dudando de su sentido común.

El líquido llegó con un sabor dulzón, prohibido y refrescante; se lo bebieron de una sola, acabándolo rápidamente.

Continuaron con un segundo vaso, con un tercero, con un… ¿sexto?...y no fue hasta que ambos intentaron ponerse de pie, que descubrieron todo a su alrededor giraba, el mundo daba vueltas en torno a ellos y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que echarse a reír….ambos se dijeron cosas, Jace señalaba a todos lados y reía fuertemente y sin control mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Alec, que se limitaba a soltar carcajadas. No supieron cómo terminaron abriendo la otra botella, y ninguno se dio se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedaron dormidos, dejando tras ellos botellas y vasos vacíos.

Y cuando despertaron, por la luz del sol que entró potentemente por las ventanas, la cabeza les punzaba y tenían ganas de botar todo lo que habían comido horas antes, sintieron pesados sus cuerpos, cerraron los ojos sin poder volver a dormir, cambiaron de posición sobre el suelo sin encontrar alguna cómoda…

-Te dije que no era buena idea- Alec se quejó, segundos más tarde, desde el inodoro

Jace le respondió con una mueca mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de frenar el dolor de cabeza.

-Alec- habló como si le doliera- no grites

**.-.**

_**"Parabatai" Significa un par de guerreros que luchan juntos, que son más cercanos que incluso los hermanos. Alec es más que mi mejor amigo.**_

-No puedes ir por la vida lanzándote a matar demonios sin avisar antes

El de ojos azules se quejó mientras Jace dejaba a un lado sus armas, se sacó la chaqueta- ahora llena de sangre- y de paso la camiseta rota.

-Matar de demonios es para lo que hemos nacido

-Eso no te justifica

Pese a que trataba de hacerle entender que sus acciones eran más que peligrosas, el de ojos dorados no lo escuchaba, o tal vez lo hacía pero no le tomaba la debida importancia. Alec estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él y darle un puñetazo; en su mente, la imagen de su parabatai tirado en el piso y desangrando no deja de repetirse una y otra vez, como una película de terror.

-Alec, cálmate- Jace se tomó todo el tiempo en estirarse y acercarse a él

-¿En serio no valoras el peligro al que te expones?

En respuesta, le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras se detenía frente a él. Jace seguía viéndose confiado y relajado- también adolorido y magullado- con el cabello despeinado y sucio, pero seguro de que lo que había hecho había sido la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

-Lo valoro, pero, aunque fuera el mínimo, me seguiría exponiendo

Alec parecía a punto de explotar, se pasó desesperadamente las manos por el cabello negro y apretó fuertemente los ojos.

-Alec, me conoces ¿no lo entiendes?

-No, claro que no

-El peligro me llama, me jala como un imán

-Claro, y tú no haces nada al respecto

Jace lo miró con curiosidad e incredulidad, Alec frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero con un reciente y fuerte dolor de cabeza, sinceramente a veces se cuestiona sobre su sentido común; ser amigo de Jace- y su parabatai- era tan desesperante como soportar a los mundanos.

-De todas formas- él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarlo- no es que me encuentre muerto

-¿Y si eso algún día sucede?

-¿Si no llegas a tiempo?

-¿Eh?- Alec, repentinamente, dejó la dureza a un lado, mostrando auténtica confusión en sus cristalinos ojos

-La otra razón por la que nunca me preocupo- explicó y agregó, al ver que su amigo aún no había entendido- es porque tú me cubres la espalda. Parabatai ¿Recuerdas?

-Ni siquiera volteaste a asegurarte que estaba ahí- Alec replicó con cierta confusión

-Nunca ha sido necesario

Jace se estiró y se giró en dirección al baño, la sangre se estaba secando y el olor a podredumbre se hacía más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras tanto, Alec seguía sentado, mirando como su amigo desaparecía por el pasillo.

En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el _"Nunca ha sido necesario"_ de Jace.

**.-.**

Alec pudo distinguir el brillo en los ojos de Jace, pudo ver algo más allá de lo aparente, pudo ver el futuro sin ser adivino: Clary sería la persona más importante en la vida de su parabatai, lo aceptara o no.

Pero ¿cómo una mundana podía tener tal efecto en un experimentado cazador de sombras? ¿En serio el mundo no acababa de volcarse? ¿En serio estaba sucediendo? No, no podía ser. No Jace.

Había observado los ojos de su parabatai desde hacía mucho, sus tonalidades y su brillo que cambiaban según su situación…y ahí lo tenía, acababa de descubrir uno nuevo: el dorado parecía volverse más claro, parecía emitir su brillo propio, sus pupilas se hacían más negras…y sus labios parecían no poder evitar ir hacia arriba, en una leve sonrisa que pocos notaban.

"Jace no lo sabe, no lo acepta, no quiere admitir que hiere a Clary porque le importa demasiado", piensa mientras pasa su mirada del rubio hacia la pelirroja.

Pero él lo sabe, porque es más que su amigo y hermano, es su parabatai, a quien desde siempre él ha cuidado la espalda, con quien combate desde que cumplió los once años, con quien se escondía de su hermana, con quien tuvo su primera resaca, con quien compartió aquella runa de algo más que hermandad, porque es con quien se entiende con solo miradas y gestos.

Alec lo conoce más que él a sí mismo, por eso lo sabe; que Jace Wayland está enamorado.


End file.
